Crashing the Knight's Palace
Crashing the Knight's Palace is the seventh episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Ben 10. It aired 1/8/2017. Story Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Trevor are back at Professor Sycamore’s lab, where Professor Sycamore is analyzing Trevor’s photos which feature each of the forms of Zygarde. Gwen: When did you even take some of these pictures? Trevor: (Laughs sheepishly) What can I say? I’ve become quite a fast snapper. On another monitor is a news report about the devastation done to Route 18. Gwen: That Zygarde caused a cave in at 10% power. It destroyed a mountainside at 50%. If the Forever Knights take it to 100% completion… Kevin: It’s goodbye, Kalos region. Ben: This, is an awesome challenge! We’re going to beat that thing up! Trevor: B-b-b-but how? That thing is humungous! Ben: Did you forget who you’re talking to? Gwen: Did you forget what we’re up against? Not only do we have the Zygarde to face, but the entirety of the Forever Knights! The grunts, Driscoll, Cyrus, Animo’s insanely powerful Pokémon, and Wikstrom! No matter how good you are, Ben, you can only have six Pokémon at a time! You can’t prepare a party to match Zygarde and the Forever Knights! Sycamore: Hm, that would be the case. If he were alone. However, you guys have each other. We need to pull together, gathering all the best trainers possible. Right now, we have four of you. And I can get Sina and Dexio to help you guys out easily. Trevor: Well, I’m not that strong of a battler. But, I may be able to serve as a distraction. Gwen: Distraction? Sycamore: That’s smart, Trevor. You three can go in as the main fighters, while everyone else forms the distraction, drawing the grunts out. That’d leave only a few of the higher executives left. I’ll make a few phone calls. You guys start your preparations, and preparing your strategy. Ben: Yeah, that’d be great! But we don’t know where they are! Gwen: Maybe we do. Remember how the Shabboneau Castle was a Knight’s headquarters? Maybe their main base, Ben: Is the other palace that’s been closed off! Parfum Palace! Kevin: If we’re going to sneak into a closed off enemy fortress, we’d best do it at night. Easier to hide, and catch them off guard. Being quiet is a necessity as well. Ben: Huh. I may have a Pokémon that could be helpful there. We’ll need strong Pokémon. (Ben holds up an Ultra Ball.) I guess I’m not breaking this Gurdurr in yet. Kevin: (Intrigued) You, caught a Gurdurr? Ben: Yeah. I’m not sure what to name it yet. I’m thinking, Muscle Man! Or Musclebob Buffpants. Gwen: Your names are getting worse and worse. Hey, maybe you boys can do a trade! Ben & Kevin: Trade? Gwen: There are a few Pokémon that can only evolve when they are traded to another trainer. Such examples are Gurdurr, (She motions to Ben) and Boldore. Gwen turns to Kevin, who’s surprised. Kevin: Trade my Boldore? Gwen: We’ll need all the strongest Pokémon available. And if we evolve them, we’ll have more on our side. Ben and Kevin look at each other, as they are contemplating the situation. Kevin: Heh. I’m down for it. Ben: Yeah. Let’s do it. Ben and Kevin go over to the trade machine, as Ben puts the Ultra Ball on it, as Kevin places the Pokéball on it. The Pokéballs are sucked into the machine, as they travel through the machine. They come out the other side, as Kevin take the Ultra Ball, and Ben takes the Pokéball. Ben chooses Boldore, sparkling as it comes out, as Kevin chooses Gurdurr. The two both glow with blue spiraling energy, as they evolve. Boldore evolves into Gigalith, as Gurdurr evolves into Conkeldurr. Gigalith: Giga! Conkeldurr: Conkeldurr! Gigalith looks at Kevin, seeming confused. Ben: Hey there. (Gigalith looks at Ben.) I’m Ben, your new trainer. I need your help to defeat a group of trainers planning to destroy everything. Will you help me? Gigalith: Gig? Giga! Conkeldurr: Kel. Kevin: Don’t worry, Conkeldurr. We’re going to plow through these guys as well. Conkeldurr: Kel! Ben: Now, for a name. Gwen: You can’t nickname a Pokémon you got in a trade! Ben: Yeah?! Well watch me! I’m going to name him Diamondhead, and there’s nothing anyone can do to stop me! What do you think, Diamondhead? Diamondhead: (Happy) Giga! End Scene It is the black of night, as Ben, Gwen and Kevin sneak towards the front gate of Parfum Palace, hidden in shadows. The gate is locked, as Kevin grabs onto the bars, trying to climb up. He makes it up a few feet, before he slides back down, the bars too slick to keep a grip on. Kevin: Darn it. So much for just climbing over. Ben: Good thing that I’m prepared for this. Gwen: Why don’t we just float over the top with Psychic? Ben: Well sure. And maybe we’ll be seen as we go over the top! Here’s my idea. Come on out, Nanomech. Ben pulls out a pink Heal Ball as he opens it, choosing a Klefki. Nanomech: Klefki! Gwen: Aw! It’s so cute! Kevin holds back a laugh. Kevin: You’re not ashamed of using that thing? Ben: Not if it’s useful. Nanomech, head inside and steal a set of keys so we can get in. Nanomech: Klefki, klef! Nanomech slips between the bars of the gate, heading in towards the castle. Ben, Gwen and Kevin crouch down, staying low and out of sight. Ben: Now we just wait for Nanomech to come back. Gwen: And for Trevor’s distraction. But how are we going to know what it is, anyway? Kevin: I think we’ll be able to see it pretty easily. I talked to Sycamore for a bit, and I suggested a girl I met on my journey. Completely insane, but reliable. Gwen: Insane? You don’t happen to mean… Around the sides of the Palace, a few Forever Knights are on patrol. They are heading towards the front gate, as a trilling noise occurs. Knight 1: What was that? Pumpkaboo: Pumpka! Pumpkaboo floats right outside the fence, its body jingling as if dancing. Charmcaster: Explosion! Pumpkaboo glows white, storing energy. The Knights run away, as Pumpkaboo Explodes, blasting through the fence. Charmcaster walks over the melted bars, laughing manically. Charmcaster: Ah! That felt so good! Finally got to stick it to those stupid Knights! Corey: Don’t get too excited. Corey walks forward, as he’s joined by Sina, Dexio and Trevor. A large battalion of Forever Knights arrive, led by Lysandre and Xerosic. Xerosic: What the? Who would be so foolish as to invade our headquarters?! Lysandre: That isn’t the issue here. All Knights, engage! Charmcaster returns Pumpkaboo, as the Knights all choose dozens of Pokémon, including Honedge, Arbok, Sawk, Throh, Garbodor, Pawniard, Lairon, and Graveler. Lysandre opens his Pokéball, choosing Pyroar, as Xerosic throws his Pokéball, choosing Malamar. Charmcaster: Bah! That’s all you’ve got? Gothitelle, blow them away! Charmcaster throws her Pokéball, choosing Gothitelle. Gothitelle: Gothi. Corey: I’m not going to fall behind you. Go, Bruteroot! Corey throws a Pokéball, choosing Bruteroot the Venusaur. It has no seed in its plant, revealing it is Male. Bruteroot: Ven, asaur! Sina chooses Liepard, as Dexio chooses Gabite. Trevor throws his Pokéball, choosing Florges. Corey: Bruteroot, use Petal Blizzard! Bruteroot shakes his plant, releasing a wave of pink flower petals, which travel forward in a circular barrel motion. It crashes into the Pokémon of the Forever Knights, causing an explosion as they blow them all back. Ben, Gwen and Kevin see the smoke rising from the side of the palace, Kevin whistling as if impressed. The front door to the palace opens, the Forever Knights pouring out to head to the disturbance. Kevin: Yeah, that was Charmcaster. Gwen: As much as I disapprove of her tactics, we need to move now! Ben: Wait! Nanomech isn’t back yet! Gwen: There’s no time! They’ll just accelerate their plans if we wait any longer. Kevin: She’s right. Get us over this gate. Gwen: Mime Jr., use Confusion! GWen opens the Pokéball, choosing Mime Jr. Mime Jr: Mime! Mime Jr. glows blue, using Confusion to lift the three off the ground, and into the air. They float over the fence, and land inside the property. Gwen holds her arm out, as Mime Jr. jumps onto it, climbing onto Gwen’s shoulder. Gwen rubs Mime Jr.’s chin, it trilling happily. Mime Jr: Mime, mime! The three take off running, as they head inside the front door left open. Ben glances around, worried. Ben: I hope Nanomech’s alright. Gwen: So, now what? Kevin: Split up. We find the Knights, we kick their butts, then we regroup. If someone doesn’t come back, we go looking for them. Gwen: (Giggles) Sounds like a plan! Ben: Oh, sure! You like his plans! Gwen runs up the stairwell, as Kevin veers off to the right. Ben keeps running straight, going past the stairs to the rooms beyond. Gwen throws a door open, it being empty. She runs past, throwing the next door open, it being empty. She keeps running, as she passes by the balcony. A roar occurs, as she stops, looking back. She spots Zygarde in the garden out back, as it sways its head from side to side, as if in pain. Gwen: Outside? Duh! Why didn’t we think about that?! Zygarde’s too big to fit inside! Mime Jr., use Confusion to lower me safely into the garden. Mime Jr: Mime! Driscoll: Mean Look! Gwen runs towards the railing, when a black shadowy wall forms around the entirety of the open balcony, with light purple eyes opening and flashing. Gwen tries to push through it, but is repelled, as if it was a barrier. She hits the ground, spotting Driscoll with a Bisharp in the pathway. Driscoll: Thought you could just prance around and do what you want? His Majesty doesn’t wished to be disturbed, so he asked me to assist in flushing out the rats. Between me standing here and that Mean Look barrier behind you, you have nowhere to run little girl. And no boys to save you. Gwen: Ha! Who says I need boys to save me? That’s going to be your downfall. Thinking that a little girl can’t kick your butt! Kevin bursts through a door, arriving in a master bedroom, with red wallpaper and a king’s size bed.. Cyrus is standing inside, with his Pangoro and Drapion in front of him. Cyrus: Pin Missile. Drapion’s claws glow white, firing green energy spikes with white energy streams. Kevin ducks underneath it, as the Pin Missile hits the wall, forcing the door shut. Kevin looks back, seeing the wallpaper torn off, revealing steel enforced walls. Kevin: What the? Kevin gets up and turns the doorknob, it now being locked. He struggles with it for a moment, as Cyrus laughs. Cyrus: This room is the bedroom of his Majesty, King Patrick. It serves as a bunker, which was designed to withstand the harshest of natural disasters. We are now locked in, and you won’t be able to bust your way out of it! Kevin: (Smirks) That sounds like a challenge. I’ve busted out of plenty of places. A Forever Knight runs off from the door to the master bedroom as Nanomech swoops by, adding his set of keys to its own. Nanomech: Klefki, klef! Nanomech floats along the wall, joining Ben as he comes out of a room. Ben: Well, not in there. Huh? Nanomech! Nanomech rubs up against Ben’s face, as it jingles its keys. Ben: Now, that rocks! I knew you could do it! Nanomech: (Blushing) Klef. Ben: Now, there was a locked door earlier. Let’s try that first. Ben takes off running, arriving at a set of double doors. Nanomech puts the key into the lock, as Ben opens the door. The looming figure of Zygarde glowing green is in the garden, in the center of the maze. Ben: Nanomech, stay in my pocket. When I give the signal, sneak out and you can destroy Animo’s control thingie. Nanomech: Klefki! Nanomech slips into Ben’s cargo pants, as he runs out into the garden. Animo and King Patrick, an elder man with white hair and beard wearing a red cape and gold crown, watch as Zygarde draws in more of its cells. Animo: Yes! Grow to your 100% completed form! Patrick: You have done well, Dr. Animo. Soon, I will be the one in command of the Kalos region! Ben: Hey, old losers! Animo and Patrick turn, seeing Ben running towards them. Animo: Ugh! Him again! I shall handle the rift raft. You defend the Zygarde. Patrick nods, as he opens a Pokéball, choosing his La Reine Trim Furfrou. Animo approaches Ben, as he opens a Pokéball, choosing Seismitoad. It croaks, as Ben smiles. Ben: I came prepared for your Pokémon! Swampfire, let’s go! Ben throws the Pokéball, choosing Swampfire. Swampfire: Rose! Ben: Sunny Day, let’s go! Swampfire glows gold, as the moonlight intensifies, glowing as gold as the sun. The entire estate radiates with the sunlight, everyone else looking up to the sky. The Sunny Day powers up Pyroar’s Flamethrower, as it burns through Gabite, him dropping injured. Trevor: Florges, use Grassy Terrain! Florges: Flors! Florges’ body glows light green, as it releases a ring of green energy, which spreads along the ground. The ground is covered in the light, creating a grass battlefield. Gabite glows with the green energy, recovering damage. Dexio: Of course! Grassy Terrain heals all grounded Pokémon! Sina: But, that includes the opponent as well. Trevor: That’s not why I used it. Corey: Thanks for the assist, Trevor. Bruteroot, show off a powered up Petal Blizzard! Trevor: Florges, join them! Lysandre: All knights, mobilize! Form a shield! We cannot let this attack destroy our forces! The Honedge, Arbok, Sawk, Throh, Garbodor, Pawniard, Lairon, and Graveler all form together, as Bruteroot and Florges release a powered up Petal Blizzard, blasting through the grunt Pokémon. Pyroar releases Flamethrower, which protects Lysandre from the attack, the rest of them being blasted into the palace wall. Lysandre: Heh. Perfect. Charmcaster’s Gothitelle fires Dark Pulse at Xerosic’s Malamar, which blocks it with its own Dark Pulse. Xerosic looks around, groaning in distaste. Xerosic: What is Lysandre’s plan? We can't do anything if we get defeated here along with the grunts! Charmcaster: What’s wrong, fatso?! You too afraid to lose to fight properly?! Bruteroot fires another Petal Blizzard, as Pyroar fires Flamethrower, blocking it. Corey stares Lysandre down, eager to go. Corey: You’ve lost, knight. Just stand down. Lysandre: No, I don’t think I will. My ambitions have yet to be completed. Gwen: Delphox, Flamethrower! Gwen’s Delphox fires Flamethrower, as Doublade floats in front, releasing a green barrier from its body, Protecting it. Bisharp charges forward, forming a dark purple energy blade, swinging it at Delphox. Mime Jr. leaps up into the path, forming a Barrier. Bisharp slashes through Barrier, striking Mime Jr. and defeating it. Gwen: Mime Jr! Return! Gwen returns Mime Jr, as Gwen scowls at Driscoll. Driscoll: Do you still think you can beat me, girl? Doublade, Shadow Sneak! Doublade stabs the ground, shadow blades shooting out of the ground. Delphox takes the attack, resisting while Bisharp dashes towards it. Gwen: I’ll have to show off my ace. But, there’s that Protect. Delphox, look out! Bisharp charges with Night Slash, as Delphox holds its stick up. Delphox forms an orb of darkness, firing a Shadow Ball. Bisharp cuts through the Shadow Ball, causing an explosion, which forces Bisharp back. Gwen: You learned Shadow Ball! Giving me just enough time! Vivillon, let’s go! Gwen throws the Pokéball, choosing Vivillon. Vivillon: Vivi! The sunlight turns harsh behind them, illuminating the balcony through the Mean Look barrier. Gwen peeks over her shoulder to look, smiling. Gwen: Thanks, Ben. Driscoll: Choose all the low level Pokémon you want. You still can’t beat me. Doublade, Iron Head. Bisharp, Night Slash! Gwen: Vivillon, Powder! Delphox, Mythical Fire! Vivillon flaps its wings, releasing the grey powder, bathing the charging Doublade and Bisharp. Delphox then motions its stick in a circle, forming a ring of fire. Delphox breathes fire into it, it expanding to fit the ring. The Mythical Fire ignites the Powder, causing a high impact explosion, shattering the balcony the battle was occurring on. Ben looks back towards the balcony, startled. Ben: What was that? Animo: Do you really think you can look away from our battle, brat?! Seimitoad, use Sludge Wave! Ben: Huh? Time for our finisher! Swampfire, use Solar Beam! Swampfire’s flowers glow gold, as he forms a sphere of golden energy between them. Swampfire fires Solar Beam, tearing through Sludge Wave and defeating Seismitoad in one blow. Animo scowls, returning Seismitoad. He draws a new Pokéball. Animo: It doesn’t matter how much you fight! Our control over Zygarde is absolute! Ben looks up at Zygarde, it flailing its head around. Ben: Swampfire, Solar Beam! Animo: Noivern, block it with Boomburst! Swampfire fires Solar Beam, as Animo chooses Noivern, which releases powerful translucent sound waves, blocking the attack creating a smoky explosion. Noivern flies through the smoke, slashing through Swampfire with Wing Attack. Swampfire is knocked back, as Noivern flies into the air. Animo: Dragon Pulse! Noivern fires multicolored energy in the shape of a dragon, it cratering Swampfire into the ground. Swampfire is defeated, as Ben returns him. Ben: I’ve got just the Pokémon for that! Diamondhead, time for your debut battle! Ben throws a Pokéball, choosing Diamondhead. It sparkles as it comes out of its Pokéball. Diamondhead: Giga! Animo: Noivern, use Dragon Pulse! Ben: Diamondhead, use Stone Edge! Noivern fires Dragon Pulse, as Diamondhead stomps the ground. A large teal colored crystal like the ones on Diamondhead’s body shoots out of the ground, blocking the attack. Another Stone Edge crystal shoots into the air, striking Noivern in the air, causing it to drop defeated. Animo: One blow?! Ben: What’s next? Your little Slaking? We’ll take that too! Diamondhead: Giga! Animo: (Returns Noivern) If you insist. Slaking, Hammer Arm! Animo throws the Pokéball, choosing Slaking. Slaking roars, as it stampedes forward, arm white with energy. Ben: Diamondhead, Solar Beam! Diamondhead’s crystals glow gold, as it fires Solar Beam, countering Slaking’s Hammer Arm. The sunlight fades, Ben moaning slightly. Animo: Now, let’s see you keep up with us now! Inside the enforced master bedroom, Conkeldurr’s fist glows orange, as it parries Pangoro’s Sky Uppercut. Conkeldurr pushes through, sending Pangoro flying, crashing into the wall, it making a hollow sound. Kevin: Even from that, no damage. Maybe it needs a direct hit. Conkeldurr, use Dynamic Punch! Cyrus: Drapion, use Cross Poison! Conkeldurr charges with Dynamic Punch, as Drapion swings its arms, forming a cross of purple energy. They collide, as Conkeldurr pushes through, striking Drapion. Drapion takes it with ease, as Pangoro fires Focus Blast, knocking Conkeldurr back. Kevin: Not bad. But we can take it, right Conkeldurr? Conkeldurr: Kel. Kevin: Stone Edge! Conkeldurr slams its concrete pillar into the ground, several jagged stones growing out of the ground, charging at Pangoro and Drapion. They dodge, as the Stone Edge hits the wall behind Cyrus, making a slight dent. Kevin: Got some wiggle room, there! Goodra, come on out! Kevin throws the Pokéball, choosing Goodra. Goodra: Gooood! Cyrus: So, you’re finally getting serious, huh? Pangoro, Dark Pulse! Drapion, Sludge Bomb! Kevin: Goodra, take it with Bide! Goodra stands in front, as Pangoro and Drapion fire their attacks. Goodra takes it, its body glowing with a red aura. Kevin: Get ready for the big one! Conkeldurr, Super Power! Hit Goodra! Conkeldurr glows with a red aura, as it flexes all its muscles. It slams its concrete pillars into Goodra, it losing its breath. Goodra’s aura glows even brighter, as the aura turns white. Kevin: And, that’s our cue! Goodra, fire Bide! Blast a hole right through that wall! Cyrus: Defeat that thing! Focus Blast, Pin Missile! Goodra lets out a roar, as it fires a white beam of energy from its mouth, encompassing the size of the room. Pangoro fires Focus Blast and Drapion fires Pin Missile, both being vaporized. Bide envelops Pangoro, Drapion and Cyrus, all of them pinned to the wall. When the attack ends, all three of them are down, the dent in the wall elongated even further. Kevin: Eh, that was pretty close to getting through. Just need the finishing touches. Right, Conkeldurr? Conkeldurr: Durr. Slaking slams Hammer Arm into Diamondhead, it dropping to the ground. Slaking then yawns, scratching its belly. Diamondhead struggles to stand up, but falls back down. Ben returns Diamondhead, as he draws another Pokéball. Ben: It’s battle time Rath! Ben throws the Pokéball, choosing Rath. Rath: Tox, i, CROAK! Ben: Brick Break, go! Rath charges in, slamming his arm into Slaking’s shoulder, it bracing itself and taking it. Animo: Oh, how quaint. Show them a real attack. Slash! Ben: Duck, then Poison Jab! Animo: Earthquake! Slaking Slashes at Rath, which ducks underneath it. Rath’s claw glows with poison energy, him jabbing Slaking. Slaking roars in irritation, as it stomps the ground, the shockwave slamming into Rath. The shockwave continues towards and shakes the palace grounds, shifting the pile of debris from the balcony. Meowstic is using Confusion to push the debris off, as Gwen sits up, groaning slightly. Gwen: Ugh! Talk about between a rock and a hard place! Great work, Meowstic! Meowstic flings off the rest of the debris off them, as she drops from exhaustion. Gwen returns Meowstic, when Conkeldurr punches through the elongated hole in the wall with Dynamic Punch, tearing through. Kevin walks through afterwards, cheering. Kevin: Yeah! That’s the way! Gwen: Kevin? You just made it out here? Ben: Rath! Finish it off! Animo: Slaking! Don’t let them survive! Rath and Slaking exchange blows, Rath punching Slaking with Brick Break, and Slaking punching Rath with Hammer Arm. The two drop, defeated. Ben returns Rath, as Animo returns Slaking with a scowl. Animo: It doesn’t matter! You’re too late! The lights shooting into Zygarde finish, as a 100% Zygarde is completed, towering over the group, about as tall as the palace itself. Patrick laughs enthusiastically, cheering. Patrick: Yes! It is alive! It is, complete! Zygarde at full power, and under my command! Main Events * Ben and Kevin trade their Gurdurr and Boldore to each other, them evolving into Conkeldurr and Gigalith, respectively. * Ben nicknames his new Gigalith Diamondhead. * Ben is revealed to own a Klefki named Nanomech. * Charmcaster's Gothorita is revealed to have evolved into Gothitelle. * King Patrick of the Forever Knights debuts. * Zygarde takes its 100% form. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Trevor * Professor Sycamore * Charmcaster * Corey * Dexio * Sina Villains * Forever Knights ** Lysandre ** Xerosic ** Driscoll ** Cyrus ** Dr. Animo ** King Patrick Pokémon * Gurdurr (Ben's, traded, evolves) * Conkeldurr (Kevin's, obtained in trade, newly evolved) * Boldore (Kevin's, traded, evolves) * Diamondhead the Gigalith (Ben's, obtained in trade, newly evolved) * Nanomech the Klefki (Ben's, new) * Swampfire the Roserade (Ben's) * Rath the Toxicroak (Ben's) * Mime Jr. (Gwen's) * Delphox (Gwen's) * Vivillon (Gwen's) * Meowstic (Gwen's) * Goodra (Kevin's) * Pumpkaboo (Charmcaster's) * Gothitelle (Charmcaster's) * Florges (Trevor's) * Bruteroot the Venusaur (Corey's) * Liepard (Sina's) * Gabite (Dexio's) * Pyroar (Lysandre's) * Malamar (Xerosic's) * Bisharp (Driscoll's) * Doublade (Driscoll's) * Pangoro (Cyrus') * Drapion (Cyrus') * Seismitoad (Animo's) * Noivern (Animo's) * Slaking (Animo's) * Furfrou (Patrick's, La Reine Trim) * Zygarde (PT) Pokémon of the Knights * Honedge * Arbok * Sawk * Throh * Garbodor * Pawniard * Lairon * Graveler Trivia * This is the first episode in the Pokémon Tales franchise to ever mention or feature trade. * This episode's battles are based off anime battles where the events of one person's battle affects another person's battle, and that they all take place at the same time. The most pertinent one I thought of as an example is the attack on Enies Lobby in One Piece. * Diamondhead is the first Pokémon Ben has owned to be named after a member of the "Original 10" from the Ben 10 franchise. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ben 10 Category:Pokémon Tales: Forever Knights arc